


"If god did not exist, it would be necessary to invent him"

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	"If god did not exist, it would be necessary to invent him"

"If god did not exist, it would be necessary to invent him"

It was these words that guided us, that convinced us that we were just in our goal, a reassurance we needed in order to commit the ultimate blasphemy, a decision that would change the world as we knew it.

But what else could we do? We uncovered a horrible truth and did what had to be done to survive, humanity had sealed its fate in our hubris and the world had to change if there was to be a future.

_ This world had to be reset _

Pseudo-Divinus, Event Interference system...more commonly referred to as simply “EIS.”

We scoured the world for this thing, gaining every ounce of science and supernatural Arcane we could find, uncovering mysteries lost for generations and toying with forces humanity should never know of.

But it was all worth it in the end, we finally built it, we built a god...after all, what is god but the system that runs the world, and we had finally built a  _ new  _ system for a  _ new  _ world order.

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing this? well...I am not certain this will work, it's not exactly something you can test, and should we fail, if this blows up in our face and nothing changes, then  _ someone  _ should know what we did here, what crimes we committed in the name of “salvation”

The birth of a god is not without sacrifice…. _ and we sacrificed so many for the birth of this one _

Men, Women... _ Children _

There is no going back for us, we played our hand, and the game is coming to an end.

May whatever god survives in the end show the world mercy,  _ because i honestly don't think anyone else will... _


End file.
